mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 78: Fly Me to Heaven, Kid Vid
"Fly Me to Heaven, Kid Vid" was originally released on October 31, 2011. Description It's our super special Halloween Spooktacular, and you know what that means: We quickly forget that it's Halloween, and start going off on tangents and high school boners and how cool Randy Jackson's eyewear is. Pretty spooky, right? Suggested Talking Points Dogg Pound, Hearse, Ingratia, Clownfish, The Fight Club Heist, Engorged, Cat-calling, Moving Like Jagger, The King of Dead Outline 05:31 - My trusty vehicular sidekick has finally started to kick the bucket. Soon I'll have to be doling out some serious dough to purchase (well, new to me) vehicle, but of course I want to get a great deal. It's been a long time since I've had to do this, and I feel a bit rusty. What are your best haggling tips? -- Finagling Phil 14:22 - I have one employee, a young woman, who is kind of a counter-culture hippy type. She's a great employee, but on warm days she can have a pretty intense body odor. She is not dirty, so I assume she either uses no deodorant or some bullshit crystal thing. I feel like it needs to be addressed, but I'm not sure how to raise the issue without making her feel like she's in trouble, or like she's gross, or like I'm an asshole. -- Willing To Be An Asshole 21:37 - Y - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Mr.2can, who asks: What if everything was shaped like a penis? What if everything in the world was shaped like a penis? buildings, buses, cars, shoes, fridges, etc. Would women like that? 27:19 - One of my best friends moved back to town in order to switch colleges, and he has been looking for a job ever since. I recently got him an interview at the store I work at, and he landed the job. It's just a crappy retail job. When I told my girlfriend this, she voiced her concern that interacting with my friend in a work environment might adversely affect our relationship. Now I feel like I just sabotaged my friendship. Should I not worry about it, or should I tell my boss my friend has a drug problem before he starts working. Help brothers! -- Friend Of The Financially Flustered In Florida 35:45 - Hey, there's this girl I like at school, and before she goes to her class we usually hug. The problem is that when we hug, I usually have an increased amount of blood flow to my nether region. I am worried that she will feel it while we're hugging, and end up thinking that I am perverted, but I can't really control it. Is there a way to stop my mini-me from rising to the occasion? -- Concerned In California 40:39 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Loser, who asks: What insults have you called your pet? My Uncle just called his kitten a "Dumb bitch whore". How have you or your loved ones insulted your pets? I love animals. I'm not mean to pets. i just think its funny calling them names behind their backs when gossiping 47:43 - My wife and I have been together for seven years, and for seven years I have been an utter disappointment on the dance floor. Whenever we go out, I usually end up just hanging at the bar while she dances with her friends. She says it's not a big deal, but I would love to be able to enjoy a night out with my wife without being the awkward guy at the bar. Should I take measures to learn to dance, or just embrace my role as that guy that can't dance. -- At Least Two Feet, Maybe More 53:56 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Branson, from Yahoo Answers user D, who asks: If you new you was about to die what would be your last meal? i was thinking if i ever get the death sentence what would be my last meal im wondering what other people would have i was thinking a xl double bacon cheese burger meal super sized from burger king but what to have for desert 56:43 - Housekeeping 61:10 - FY - Sent in by Lisa Nikolai, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Thanks for pooping in my car, Wendy. Thank God I had leather seats. What should I do? Quotes On Advanced Placement Courses Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Krista Whalen Category:Halloween Category:Lisa Hollifield